the last day of light
by BeautifulXwords
Summary: haru has a choice after she has an unfortunate death. stay in heaven or return to the heartbroken hosts? she'll encounter many strange feelings and people along the way, on this enchanting story of true love as she eventually makes her way back to Karou. : how will she resist tamaki's charm and koyou's persuasion?
1. forgot to say goodbye

**Police**: your under arrest for plagerism of the ouran host club...

**Me:** wtf! no my disclamier is right here

**Police**: still taking you in...

**Me:** wheres my lawyer!

**tamaki:** here i ammmmm!(sings)

**me:** second thought... take me in officer i would never been in a hundred foot range of him and survive

**police:** ...

*Tamaki rushes into the room*

**Tamaki:** "Jacklyn theres nothing to fear father is here!"

**ME:** auuuuughg! HELP!

*shoves officer into the car and pushes the pedal to the floor. Tamaki trots after with flowers above his head..."

_anyways back to the story..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter one: drifting with confusion<span>**

Kaoru gently lifted her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss upon it. He looked up into her milky brown eyes

"is thou not having fun….?" Kaoru whispered, playing with a piece of loose brown hair, leaning in closer over the table, tipping the chair slightly on only two of the four legs.

"n-no NO I'm having fun Kaoru!" her voice echoed off the club rooms long walls...

Haruhi shoveled a huge piece of pink cake into her mouth and smiled, completely ruining the moment…

"Oh haruhi you have something on your chin…." He spoke charmingly, and tugged a loose handkerchief from his pocket, and yanked his chair right next to hers while softly removing the cake crumbs from her face.

Haruhi looked up gazing into his emerald eyes, and he felt something…. Something warm tugging at his chest… what was this…. Feeling?

He was around other girls at the host club… romancing them… and he never felt this. It was strong moving….. Could this be …? The love Tamaki talked about?

….Love…..

He began to think back to his old childhood where he and Hikaru used to play alone together…

Kaoru's thoughts were pushed away when something soft brushed against his cheek.

"Cookie crumbs Kaoru! You can't go back to the club looking like that!" she gave him one of her irresistible smiles, and he melted.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, he reached down to place a few of his long fingers onto her cheek, and she instantly froze and looked up into his eyes, dropping the napkin.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki smashed into Kaoru on purpose and their audience gasped and began to jump up and down talking about how she was supposed to wear an apron and dress for their new Cosplay... yadda ya yah...

"And then! You can carry around this rolling pin!" he dolled on, smiling dumbfoundadly

"Here! Touch it isn't it so womanly! YOULL BE JUST LIKE A GIRL AGIA-"

DONG!

She wacked him over the head with the rolling pin, and looked both ways and slowly inched away, whistling as if nothing happened.

Tamaki laid on the floor with X-eyes, mumbling about something in his dreams…

"Bu-ut I'm your f-father and I sometimes like elephants in the circus to! Haruhi would look cute in an elephant costume, or maybe a clown….etc."

Honey ran around with Mori chasing after him to brush his teeth, hikaru was watching kyoyo write in his small little black book that held the slowly decreasing number of her debt.

What would she do when her debt was paid off anyways….but she never would leave the host club…. No they were to special to her now…. Some more than others.

Her gaze landed on Kaoru, who was fast asleep against the floor, where tamaki had pushed him. She was worried what if he was hurt…. Nah not Kaoru.. and she walked out the door to music room #3..


	2. ghost of a host

Last day of light chapter 2: 

Her footsteps whispered off the long cement walls lining the alley she walked through to get home. Trash lined on both sides of her, and the storm clouds were beginning to form above her head. She quickly sped up her pace, reaching the end of the street very quickly.

Plit plat plit

The raindrops began to dance along her shoulders and the ground. Soaking her almost instantly.

"i-its okay haruhi i-its only s-some rain! r-r-ight …. I mean the-res no c-chance of thunder ju-st because it r-rains…" haruhi explained to herself, the walking light flashed green and she starting crossing the street.

"it-s only a-alittle more…. A-almost h-ome." She squinted her eyes shut, and kept walking pleading that god stop the unstoppable

BOOM!

Haruhi covered her head, trying to silence the noise that had been her enemy since birth.

BOOM!

~squeeeeeeeeel~

She opened her eyes to stare into two bright headlights, and could only stare in horror, the driver stomped on the breaks, but to no avail. The tires slid in the deep rain puddles, friction burned at them, the ceimi crashed forward into Haruhi's small figure, bystanders around could hear the sickening snap of thousands of bones. Her head fell back against the concrete, her eyes wavering slightly.

"hi-ka-ru"

Blurred figures rushed around her, scooping her broken body parts into the vehicle.

She could feel herself drifting away…. floating away as if nothing had ever happened, as if she was leaving all the pain behind, she touched the ceiling in her ghostly form. And looked down at her disheveled body on the steel plate with nurses rushing about. The doctors pressed needles into her skin, pounding on her chest to revive her heart. The sirens glared at her ears, as the ambulance flew by.

She understood now.

Haruhi understood

She was dead.

That's why her body was down there…

"Hehe …" she chucked to herself. Laughing hysterically.

"This is all because of a stupid storm…."

"IF I HAD GOTTEN OVER MY FEAR THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

She collapsed to the ground, as the nurses tore across her transparent self, trying to revive her broken body.

"IM ALREADY DEAD WHATS THE POINT!" she screamed!

Letting her empty fists fly through their bodies.

"STOP IT!"

They electrocuted her body, making it jump off the plate

"STOP IT!" she cried, dropping to the floor, curling her legs up to her chin wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Stop it, stop , stop it, please?" she whispered into her tear soaked jeans.

The doors were flown open, and the body was rushed out, haruhi floated along after herself, going through walls and doorways.

"PASS ME THE…"

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" could be heard from the emergency room, the monitors going crazy

Beeeeeeep beeeep BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

Haruhi covered her ears, bending underneath the heartbreaking noise, tears dripped down her pale face, slipping to the floor.

She squinted her eyes, as the mascara ran down her cheeks. Yes. Makeup. Haruhi had worn makeup. But why? Because she wanted to look like a girl for hikaru? Or maybe because she was just starting to enjoy her life...

She curled up into a ball, letting her consciousness start to drift away, the steady trail of tears never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the doors were thrown open with such force the walls shook, jolting her from her misery.<p>

"HARUHI!" hikaru screamed charging down the hallways, with a worried look upon his face, the rest of the club behind him.

"DADDIES HERE FOR YOU SWEETY!" Tamaki ran equally along Hikaru's side.

"A rival…." Hikaru thought, next to Tamaki, karou let out a tricky smile as he raced ahead, and stuck out his foot. Letting Tamaki land flat on his face, flowers crushed underneath his weight.

"Karou….. HIKARU!" he shrieked down the hallways, the twins laughed and high fived panting heavily

Honey sat swiftly upon Mori's shoulders as the trotted down the hallways, letting of a sturdy smile.

Koyou speed walked next to them, a small smile twirled upon his face, keeping pace with both groups.

Haruhi floated alongside them, interested in her visitors. Happy they had come to see her.

However nothing good can ever stay….

As soon as they reached room 1039b, they peeked into the window excitedly hoping to see haruhi sitting happily up, waiting to give them a big smile, and laugh at their jokes.

The sight that greeted them was heart wrenching. The doctor folded a white sheet over Haruhi's limp body as she was carted out of the hospital room.

Their faces fell.

The doctor folded back the blanket so they could gaze upon her face once again. Her messy hair hung limply to the side of her head, and her milk brown eyes her folded shut, forever.

Mori sempi looked away, as Honey tugged on his jacket.

"Mori…. Haru-chan is just having an afternoon nap... Right?" slowly he nodded his head and turned to walk away, his footsteps low and heavy, dragging across the ground.

"H-hey Mori wait for me!" Honey trotted after him, holding usa-chan in his arms, no one noticed the tear that slipped from his eye and silently splashed to the floor.

"HARUHIIIIIIII!" Tamaki shouted as he charged down the hallway, almost crashing into the stretcher.

He continued to bible not noticing the sad looks entranced upon everyone's faces…

"I brought you flowers haruhi... but I didn't really know what kind to get. So I picked out lilies! Because they smell like air fresheners! They kind of got squished… but it wasn't my fault! It was those two-" Koyou rested a hand on his shoulder bringing the king to his senses. He let his hair swish over his eyes.

And after a while the king spoke.

"she's gone .. Isn't she…"

Koyou nodded unable to keep his composure any longer, the shadow king drifted away, dropping a single white rose meant for Haruhi, upon the ground. Blocking his expressions with his glasses, so no one could see his face or his feelings.

Tamaki dropped to the ground resting his head on the table. Finally hikaru regained his senses and snapped to reality.

"Hey karou ….. Is this real…"

"I can't lose any more people I love..." he trailed off staring at the lifeless corpse.

The minutes turned into hours, visitors came and left, family went and came. But hikaru stayed standing in the same spot all through the day.

* * *

><p>Haruhi rested next to him, wondering what he would do next.<p>

Gently he bent over and planted a small kiss upon her corpse's lips, and ran out before she could even think about it, covering his sobs with his hands.

"I love you haruhi! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US LIKE MOM!" he screamed as he sprinted out the doorway of the hospital, making the nurses murmur in confusion and sympathy.

Haruhi chased after him till she couldn't run anymore. She sat down to rest. Thinking about the bible.

Life after death…

This is torture. She rested her head back against the pole, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small ball of light floating toward her. It was calling to her, her eyes lit up as she stretched her hand out to reach the object. Then she began to break away, into little pieces and float up to the sky. She turned her head to look at a small boy who was staring in her direction.

He couldn't see her… could he?

"GHOST!" he screamed running after his mom. She smiled and let herself drift, drift, up and away, towards freedom.

After all who wants to live in a world where you can only see and not touch the people you love?

Where you can only see them, but they can't see you?

* * *

><p><span>Authors note:<span>

Thanks for the encouragement Zerofourone! Helped me get back into the writing spirit!

p.s. if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter let me know!

~Alexis 3


	3. stairway to judgement day

Chapter 3: paradise or hell

She lifted her heavy eyelids to stare into the sun. Haruhi twisted her body away to shield her eyes from the blinding light. However…. Something was stopping her; she blinked quickly, adjusting to the change of light.

Straps?

Metal straps held her against the table, forcing her body straight, barely allowing her to move her head. She yanked furiously against the restraints yanking and tugging with her might, but it seemed the more she tugged, the more they tightened digging into her skin. She cried out in pain letting the tears slip down her face soundlessly. Only a true host could cry and still look beautiful.

She stared angrily up at the soft fluffy clouds drifting around the bright orb of light.

"Ahh so I see the new arrival has awakened!" a large booming voice echoed through the chamber, she turned her head to glare at her captor. But was greeted with kind eyes.

"Don't worry we don't seek to harm you." He continued smiling brightly, his long beard tangling in his fingers.

She laughed, making him look up, startled.

"if you didn't mean to harm me…. THEN WHY AM I STRAPPED TO A FREAKIN' METAL TABLE AGAIN! WA-WA-WA-wasn't the first time e-enough?" the last part coming out in a whisper, choking on her tears, the bands encircling her ribs seemed to make it hard to breath.

"Just in case." He answered

"What do you mean?"

He began to pace around the table eyeing her, inspecting her.

"You see..." he took out a needle "when you reach heaven.." he twisted a small liquid into the vile. "There are two kinds of people... Good and bad. And if you're not worthy of forgiveness we let _him _deal with you."

Haruhi struggled against her bonds, as he approached her with the needle.

"wha-whats that f-for!" she gasped out, her eyes starting to close from lack of oxygen.

"antibiotics." he repeated calmly, pressing the needle firmly into her skin

"Even angels can catch a cold." He chuckled underneath his breath, Haruhi's eyes rested upon the small man's tag that hung loosely from his jacket.

"Mr. Histoshi?" she muttered to herself

He grunted in response.

He tugged the needle from her arm, the wound healing over instantly.

"Now then, time to start preparing for your judgment day."

* * *

><p>"<em>For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment" (2: Peter 2:4)<em>

Haruhi was tugged from room to room, draped in long dresses, and lectured on proper manners. Then finally brought to a large crystal castle that rested upon a silky cloud hanging aimlessly in the sky. She paced herself careful not to sweat with anticipation.

"What will happen if I say something wrong?"

She almost tripped yet kept climbing.

"What will happen if he doesn't approve of me?"

Her dress shifted around her high shoes.

"What if I'm not pure enough?"

She halted when the stairs came to an end, and stood in front of large golden doors that swung open to her with glory. She took a deep breath and entered the grand hall. People young and old ran about the room, happily dancing and singing. A small girl began to cry as her balloon began to float away, however a tall man reached up and effortlessly brought it down to her. Teenagers rode their bikes, racing each other chuckling at each other's attempts. Leaving behind a ghostly mist as they floated about the room, drifting right through Haruhi each time she ran into them.

She turned around staring in wonder as they continued their pattern completely oblivious to her. A sweet melody charmed thought out the room, ringing down the hallway. The notes vibrated with a small flute that played along with the instrument. A harp? She left the intangible room filled with happy spirits, and walked down the pathways, searching for the music's source. She came to an old wooden door that was warped with old use, and it was slightly cracked. She brought her eye to the hole and gasped. Musical instruments floated around a young boy, as he gently played a small harp, invisible fingers pressed down upon a small piano and the flute gently tapping out the beat. The small boy turned to face her, piercing into her with his amazingly blue-white eyes.

"Haruhi child come forth." She backed away from the doors, and sprinted down the hallways away from that strange creature.

"How did he know my name!" she shouted at herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blow a trumpet in Zion;<em>

_Sound an alarm on my holy mountain!_

_Let all the inhabitants of the land tremble,_

_For the day of the Lord is coming; it is near. (Joel 2:1)" _

She darted down the hallways, fear chiding within herself, building. Haruhi turned the corner, and stopped abruptly almost crashing into a boy her age. He stared at her, surprised, through his electric piercing green eyes.

Then a small tore across his face, revealing his neatly pointed white teeth. He raised a hand to brush back some of his windblown black locks. Haruhi was lost for words, she didn't know what to say to this boy, he was…. Three no... Six times any of the host clubs stunning figures.

* * *

><p><em>Inhuman <em>

"Haruhi fujuokia?" the boy asked, she quickly nodded her head, earning a laugh from him.

"My names christen… hey you don't need to be so stiff around me." he pointed out her harsh robot-like movements.

"Sorry…" she mumbled "I've been though a lot."

"Haven't we all he countered." Pondering to himself

They quickly stepped in sync around the confusing castles hidden places. Stopping in front of a small door, barely big enough for a child.

"This is it?" haruhi asked disappointed

He winked and held it open for her.

"looks can be deceiving"

And quietly she walked inside.

* * *

><p>Snowflakes drifted quietly from the ceiling, vanishing almost instantly as they reached the floor. The room seemed to end on both sides of the walls that were almost see through. They continued walking until they reached a large flight of stairs. Haruhi looked up expecting to see the man that her mother had talked so greatly of in the bible. The true god. Only to look into the eyes of that young boy.<p>

The white-blue eyes.

"Haruhi my child come hither." He called out to her in a charming voice. Fear overcame her heart as she slowly stepped up on the first stair.

"Your judgment day is upon you." He announced, when she reached the top stair. A small entranced his small boy like features, and he stretched his fingers out to her, touching the side of her face.

Haruhi gasped. She was sent tumbling through all the events in her life.

Her mom dying.

Her dad coming home late every night.

She watched herself age.

The host clubs cos-playing days

Honey and usa-chan

And lastly…. Her death

Her mind was electrocuted as she dropped to the ground, faint hearted.

The boy smiled down above her, and bent over placing a small kiss upon her head.

"Un-guilty." He called out. Christen smiled up at her and invisible spirit once again twirled about in an orderly fashion. This is how god monitored the world. How he chose people to die and be brought to earth. Haruhi smiled, so he did pick her.

The young boy began to disappear leaving nothing behind, but his small harp resting upon his white throne, and the twirling spirits that would dance the rest of their lives.

"Har-uhi?" someone called

She whipped around searching for the familiar voice.

"Haruhi…. we really miss you."

It sounded close.. Really close she darted around the room, earning confused looks from Christen.

"Haruhi come back to us."

No it couldn't be

Mori sempi's voice

Could it be….

A prayer?

* * *

><p><span>authors note :<span>


	4. ashes of an angel

chapter 4: remaining ashes

"You can hear prayers of the little children on earth. But if you ever choose to go back to them the consequences will be dire." The small boy's words rang through her head, as she sat back on her fluffy cloud, holding a small book he had given her.

She sighed and turned open the cover of the old book.

Pictures.

From when she was little.

A very small Haruhi stared up at her from her mother's arms, holding a half melted ice-cream cone. Then another when she got her first bike, and she stood next to a small girl wearing a backpack…

She giggled flipping through them, kicking her legs up behind her, making some mist gently float away.

The doors to her bedroom were pushed open with a small jingling noise. Christen stood grim, trying to give her a smile, next to a little girl holding many scrolls.

"Haruhi- sempi …. It's time for you funeral…. That is …. If you want to go." Christen muttered, kicking at the floor with his shoe.

She was about to say no when something pulsed in her skull.

Ba-dump

She could hear her heart beat, and a bright light lite up her eyes, and it felt as if her heart was tearing out of her chest. Her body jerked hard, and her long hair tumbled over he empty white eyes as she watched.

"_Haru-chan please come back we miss you!"_ honey sempis voice ran through her head, in a ghostly whisper.

"_haru- ple-" _

"_DADDY MISSES YOU COME BACK!" _

"_Come back"_

"_Come back"_

"_COME BACK_! " they echoed louder and louder, making her ears seem to break with the noise.

Haruhi screamed as she backed into the wall into her room, faces flooded her mind, they missed her. Christen rushed to her side, and held her arms away from her, as she was about to hurt herself.

She tossed and turned as the prayers of hundreds of girls and boys from the academy echoed through her pounding head. Then finally she painfully lifted a shaking finger into the air at the girl with the scrolls.

"i-im goi-ing." She smiled through gritted teeth, christen stared down at her unsure. He was about to shake his head….

Then smiled and mumbled "well with that many people missing you… you should say goodbye at least once…. I mean you're not breaking any rules."

He stood up holding out a hand to her.

"I mean I would get punished if you DID do something out landish.. As your councilor, of course."

She took his hand in a firm grasp, pulling her bodyweight upwards.

Melody, read on the girls nametag.

"Melody.. I'm ready." Haruhi stated

She nodded, and wrote down on one of her scrolls

Then haruhi closed her eyes, and she felt herself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Rose petals drifted through the air, haruhi stumbled onto a pile of flowers, lilies. She whipped her head up to look around, almost every single face she knew was lined up before her, sitting on beautifully hand carved benches.<p>

"My funeral huh…" she trailed off; she never expected something so grand. People were all taking turns saying the best things they could think of about her. Renge stepped up to the podium.

"We all knew that this was going to happen eventually…. I mean haruhi was so klutzy. But cute in his own way. I mean that's what made him different, that's what made me love him." She whispered through tears, holding a handkerchief up to her face. "Haruhi PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed hysterically, dropping to her knees, in front of the flower draped casket.

"PLEASE!" renge shouted as she pressed her face to the ground, exhausted from all the stress. Weary lines creasing her face. She pounded her fist against the covered casket for the open to everyone funeral. A few girls from the school gently whispered comforting words into her ears, as the host club stood in the back waiting for the private funeral to begin.

Hours seemed to pass, and to haruhi all these kind words about her were breaking her heart.

She wanted to come back to them.

But how?

She gently walked, her feet floating inches from the soil, to one of the peach trees. She chuckled to herself remembering her lost memories of the good days.

"_Haruhi! Daddies stuck in the tree!" Tamaki cried clinging to one of the strong branches like a trapped kitten. The twins jumped up and down trying to grab his ankles, but he pulled himself up each time. "Don't worry boss we won't let you fall!" they said sarcastically in sync. "Mori!" honey shrieked "save the king." Mori grunted in reply and ran to snatch up the feisty twins. Haruhi sat underneath one of the branches with Koyou, as he scribbled in his notebook. "Shouldn't we help them?" She asked to herself. Koyou shut his book with a loud clap. And looked her straight in the eye through his glasses. "It's always best to let nature take its course." She nodded watching the ruckus as the sun began to set behind the trees._

She drifted gently up to one of the branches hanging above her casket; it was much more comfortable up here. She watched one by one as the students from the ouran academy tossed their roses onto the grave, and left hands in pockets. Or heads hanging low, with dragging footsteps.

* * *

><p>"Well. I think it's about time now." Koyou's voice cut through the silence.<p>

Mori nodded in agreement. They slowly walked forth with shaky footsteps. Pushing loose flowers away from the latch on the casket, lifting it up, to reveal haruhi. Dressed up as a girl, her hair tumbling loose over her shoulders, and a light blue dress that revealed her figure, matched her perfectly. Her lips lay slightly in a twisted smile, hands resting at her sides.

Kouru twisted his head away, in anger, she had left them.

"Let's get started." Honey said as he kicked away, the benches making more space. Haruhi looked around in excitement, what was going on? She perked up from her hiding place, as the sun twisted behind the curly trees. A small fire was started by the twins, as it began to grow larger and larger.

She shot up in anger

WERE THEY GOING TO BURN HER!

They nodded to each other, and circled around the fire, holding hands.

Koyou, in lead of this mysterious fanaminon took the lead.

"Oh heavenly father, your beloved subjects hold before you." He scribbled something in his book and continued reading. "You have taken away from us our prized possession, and now we ask from the bottom of our hearts, if you could let us see her just for a day, even minutes would suffice."

They all bowed their head in private prayer.

_Comeback_

_Comeback_

_Comeback _

Whispered through Haruhi's head, she shook her head.

NO, if she went back she would get in trouble with god himself. But then she felt a warm presence, knocking on the consciousness of her mind. The little boy stood before her.

"_Child… you may return… but only for a short while."_ He whispered to her with a smile, he bent forward to the little-haruhi and planted a small kiss upon her forehead.

"_Visit your family, and give them hope, place the word of god into their minds once again_."

She nodded, and began to walk away, into the darkness.

Haruhi shot up in surprise from the tree branch. She looked down at her hands that were beginning to fade in and out, transparent to color. A small wind twirled around her figure. And a pair of small white wings appeared from her back

"_Spread the word of god…" _

A ray of bright light shone down from the sky, resembling a staircase of such. The hosts all looked up in surprise, had it really worked? Haruhi stepped down the stair to her admirers. The long white dress blowing in the wind. Her hair inching longer down her back that before, and a pair of white wings stretched out magnificently to her sides. A small smile crept to her face, as the hosts stood in shock.

"haru-chan?" they whispered

Small sparkles of light drifted from her, relecting in the moons magic.

"yes." She answered them in a royal voice.

"I have returned."

"HARU DADDY MISSED YOU!" Tamaki shouted as he flew at her arms wide open. But before he could, haruhi gasped and dropped to the ground in shock. Her wings vanished, and she became dressed in her regular clothing, but a glowing tattoo appeared on her forearm in the shape of a cross.

The twins stared down in amazement. Honey poked her.

"Is this the real haruhi?" he asked in his pitchy high voice.

She nodded painfully

The twins dropped to their knees, as haruhi reached out to them, all the hosts gathered around her.

"See I told you I would never leave you." She mumbled, smiling.

Tears slipped down their cheeks as they all took turns giving her hugs.

They walked away to spend the rest of the day with the walking living dead.

Because they knew.

Eventually she would have to return to heaven.

But no one noticed that the casket they left behind was empty. And the small burning flame, remains of the fire, began to glow an etching purple. As a man walked by, wearing all black.

"_But they which shall be accounted worthy to obtain that world, and the resurrection from the dead, neither marry, nor are given in marriage: Neither can they die any more: for they are equal unto the angels; and are the children of God, being the children of the resurrection. Now that the dead are raised, even Moses shewed at the bush, when he calleth the Lord the God of Abraham, and the God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob. For he is not a God of the dead, but of the living: for all live unto him"_

* * *

><p><em>HAPPY EASTER BREAK EVERYONE! omgosh i am so addicted to finishing this story :O <em>

_anyways do you guys think i should fix the first chapter or what? its kinda short and bland now that i think about_

_it ... oh well ... _

_~alexis :)_


	5. two is better than one

Last day of light chapter 5: two is better than one

Hikaru silently brushed her long locks of chocolate brown hair. He skillfully clipped the first layer of her hair up onto the top of her head. Noticing that some black strands were starting to overtake her brown color. He shook it off and kept brushing, while karou carefully selected something for her to wear. Today the twins were taking her out on a "date" it had been a long time since they last played with their toy. Haruhi knew that she would have to return to heaven soon, so she granted each of them a day to be with her by themselves. But being twins they decided they wanted to go together, not individually.

She stared quietly at her reflection in the mirror, as hikaru braided her locks into a small French braid that encircled her head like an angel.

An angel.

She eyed the tattoo on her wrist.

When would she have to go back? Because the longer she was here the more it seemed that she wanted to stay.

"The boss is probably throwing a fit right now." Karou started the conversation, walking in with a few dresses neatly hung on hangers.

Hikaru chuckled deep within his chest "mad that we got picked over him."

Haruhi laughed gently like the jingling of small bells, the boys stared over at her. She was so perfect, beautiful, it wasn't natural.

_Inhuman _

They shook off their thoughts and continued with their work.

Haruhi stood up, makeup and hair spotlessly perfectioned. Karou motioned for her to follow him into the next room, where hundreds of dresses lined the walls; he shut the door behind him. Not allowing hikaru to trail behind them.

* * *

><p>"Which one do you think karou?" she turned around giving him a smile<p>

"it is your day after all." He nodded slightly stepping up to reach a beautiful white country side dress. It was short and low-cut in the front, but had a tight waist and a loose skirt with frilly sleeves, and matching leg warmers.

Her eyes lit up in excitement as she quietly took the dress and moved further away from karou then shouted her voice echoing off the walls.

"don't peek karou!" his eyes widened in shock.

She was going to change in front of him.

"I trust you..." she said confidently, and twirled around trying to reach the zipper on her dress, but it was too high for her. She turned around to look at karou who was frozen stiffly hands over his face.

She tried again to reach the back but with no avail. She sighed, she was trapped in this dress and there was no way she would get it off by herself. She turned around again to look at karou….

She did trust him. Slowly she walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched and then turned around to face her eyes still squeezed shut and face fiercely blushing red.

"Karou… I need some assistance…" she told him plainly, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders, motioning to the zipper on the back. Korou's face flushed an even darker red, and bobbed his head up and down. His long fingers fumbled with the zipper and he heard haruhi sigh at his clumsiness. Finally his fingers gripped the small metal clip and he gently pulled it down, revealing her perfectly smooth backline, he stumbled back slightly trying to keep a grip over himself. Then he undid the knot keep the front of the dress up around her neck, he could feel it tumbled around the front as it slipped to the ground, soundlessly. Then she scooped up her outfit and began to change into it like nothing had ever happened.

The white dress fit her figure perfectly, showing off her scrawny legs and thin stomach. Happily she eyed her reflection in the mirror, and on her way out of the room, she dragged a totally stunned karou along with her. His face was cherry read and his eyes were swirling, major nosebleed.

* * *

><p>When they came to the main hall, hikaru eyed the two of them suspiciously. Then they walked out the door together dragging karou behind them.<p>

"I didn't know angels could be so seductive… let alone selfless." Karou mumbled underneath his breath as he licked his ice-cream cone. He watched hikaru chase after haruhi as she waved his hat teasingly then ran away. This girl resembled haruhi but did not act like her at all. He remembered back to the host club where she refused to even wear clothes and act like a proper girl, but was doing it on her own now like nothing had ever happened. Maybe god had sent them the haruhi from their dreams? The one that they wished she would act like?

He was jolted from his thoughts when haruhi bent down before him, eyelevel, and smiled.

"Hey karou, what do you want to do today?" she asked cheerfully, he eyed her up and down suspiciously.

"photos." He muttered, and held out a small camera to haruhi.

They took pictures of birds, themselves goofing around, and pictures that would last forever.

Pictures of how haruhi came back.

Pictures

Of how she didn't leave them.

They walked through the park, kids whispering.

"Mommy look at the angels…" the mother shushed them and pushed the children to move on.

Angels?

"Haruhi?" hikaru asked quietly

"um-yes." She answered

"When are you leaving?"

She stared up toward the clouds, and the light of the moon was starting to peep from behind the trees.

"I really don't know." She wondered out loud

They came to a rest on a large field covered with flowers; they lay back, watching the stars start to come out.

"I wish haruhi could stay with us forever." They mumbled in sync, as the wishing star came out.

"Me to." She whispered back, she shivered when the night breeze drifted past her ankles, in the small dress she wore. Hikaru looked over at karou and nodded. Karou sandwiched haruhi between hikaru draping their arms over her. She looked up in surprise. Then smiled snuggling deeply in their warm embrace. The chuckle of their laughter echoing deep within their throats.

They fell asleep like that, in the field behind their house. The field of lilies. In one of the trees far away. Sat the man.

The man in black.

**_1 Corinthians 13:4-7 _**_Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance_

* * *

><p><span>Authors note: <span>

Finally figuring out how to use the website! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways I'm super bored today so I've finished …. What three chapters already? Chapter three has some pretty bad errors I have to go fix though NEVER TRUST SPELL CHECK so if you see the word small, that should be smile. Have a super happy Easter. lol I am! Writing is my favorite thing to do besides piano…. I'm rambling hmmm sound familiar… TAMAKI! This chapter is for all the perv's out there… lol it IS rated K+ so don't be so surprised! Well and I suppose I'm the biggest perv because I WROTE this pervy chapter haha I'm gonna stop now…

~Alexis 3


	6. silent goodbyes on a dusky day

chapter 6: silent goodbyes

Hikaru carefully trotted up the steps to the cottage, carrying haruhi safely in his arms. He loved the way her long hair drifted silkily up and down his arm with each shift in his footsteps. A small smile crept to his lips, his eyes gently laughing at the small figure, that she so un- carefully left herself unguarded. Did she really trust him that much?

Or them for that much? His eyes fell upon a sleepy Karou, that seemed to be sleepwalking, dragging his footsteps across the ground. He turned his gaze up to the small sunrise on his left, exploding with color.

When suddenly he crashed into something strong and heavy.

Mori.

He spoke with a strong, low voice that was very rare to be heard by anyone.

"I believe today is my day with Haru-chan…" hikaru was about to argue with Mori, slightly turning his body away, holding her tightly against his chest. When karou stopped him.

"Karou…" Hikaru's voice trailed off, looking at his saddened brother.

"Let her go..." he whispered, tired looking circles creased his fragile looking eyes. Shakily he began to release his grip on haruhi.

* * *

><p><em>They sat on a bench together, just the two of them, because only family can keep secrets. Only family can you trust. Hands folded together, lacing their fingers across each other. Keeping warm as the snow drifted down from the stormy clouds. They sat in silence watching the other children play. When a small girl slowly walked up to them, a small scarf draped around her neck.<em>

"_Do you guys want to play?" she asked a smile tugging at her face, as she held out a rainbow colored jump rope. Her hair was drifting around her shoulders, and she was shivering from the cold._

_The twins looked at each other and grinned, she was just like the others. She only liked them because of what they looked like, right? _

"_We'll play…" they said in unison_

_The girls grin widened_

"_Only if you play our little game…" _

_Her face twisted in confusion. "Okay… I like games…. What is it?" she asked in her squeaky voice._

"_It's called the hikaru and karou guessing game!" hikaru stated, as they twirled around her._

"_If you." _

"_Can guess"_

"_Who is who?" _

"_We'll play with you." They both stated in sync, eyeing the girl's face. _

"_hmmm… your karou…. And your hikaru!" she said pointing a finger at them._

"_Nope wrong!" they snapped_

_She stared._

"_Nope …. I'm right."_

"_How do you know?" karou asked in surprise_

"_Because you guys aren't as similar as you think." She skipped over to them, patting a freezing hand on each of their heads _

"_You each are super special and unique in your own way." She let out a giggle, dropping her jump rope, as her mom called out to her. _

"_Haruhi! Hurry up you're going to catch a cold!" _

"_Coming mama!" she cried as she raced to catch up with her, reaching her hand up to take her mother's. And they began to stroll away. Then she turned around and waved, smiling big, at the twins. _

_Then after a while they sat back down on the bench, holding their hands, staring at the spot where the girl had disappeared. _

* * *

><p>"Let her go…." Karou's voice drifted back to him.<p>

"Let her go…" he whispered out loud, slowly letting go of Haruhi.

Memories flashed through his head, the vase breaking, all the way to his confession.

Karou bent over and kissed her on the head, a tear dripped out of Hikaru's eye and splashed off of her cheek. Then in a swift shaky movement he pushed Haruhi into Mori's arms and turned around. Striding in the opposite direction, in long swift strides

Haruhi gently opened her eyes.

"Hikaru… karou?" she mumbled

Turning her head, to look over Mori's strong shoulder to see the twins leaving her.

Everything was a blur they were moving farther and farther away. so haruhi jumped slightly in Mori's arms making him halt, and look down.

Haruhi's eyes were brimming with tears and she cried out

"HIKARU! KAROU! YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ABOUT ME! ILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" she shouted with as much as her heart could take.

The twins turned around, eyes flushed with tears, as they rushed back to her. Taking Mori down to the ground in a group hug. They sat in a puddle of tears, hugs, and memories. As Haruhi's attachment to them, was beginning to snap, and gently disappear inside her.

"_An angel can only return if their home will not release the bond they have with him."_

Mori sempi scooped her up and began to slowly walk away, today was his day after all. Hikaru stared after them, watching as they disappeared into the horizon of the new summerset winds.

"I'll never let go."

* * *

><p>The noon sun was beginning to lift above the fluffy white clouds that aimlessly roamed the sky. Haruhi's eyes tilted upward as she was bounced slightly up and down in the silent man's arms.<p>

Mori sempi

He never spoke. But when he did, they were words of wisdom. She was surprised that honey wasn't around. Mori never went anywhere without him. She sighed and snuggled closer into his chest, breathing in the scent of pine needles and spring. Listening to the steady pulse of his quick heart.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba dump, ba dump

Haruhi yawned slightly, resting her hand up against his chest; the all-nighter really had her exhausted.

Da-dump-dump-dump-dump

She looked up into his eyes, a mini reflection of herself stared back. A faint trail of blush leaked across his firm completion.

"Hey mori sempi?" she spoke out loud breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"hmmmm?" the answer mumbled deep within his chest.

"…. Just where are we going?"

Sweat beads dripped down Mori's forehead. He looked both ways in confusion.

He mentally slapped himself across the face; he was so busy thinking of haruhi… that he lost his way.

"stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid."

Bounced inside of his empty mind.

"you know mori sempi…. I can walk on my own…" he bobbed his head up and down and placed her stiffly down on the ground. She gave him a bright smile.

"thanks for taking me here." He looked up; a gasp escaped his jaw-dropped mouth. The vacation lake was right in front of them, with peach blossom trees encasing this secret place.

Lady luck was on his side. He sighed in relief, almost staggering to the ground.

"Common Mori!" Haruhi called out cheerfully as she raced down to the shoreline. He shrugged off his difference, and SMILED! And clomped after her, splashing into the water lines. Haruhi splashed at him, lifting a small tuff of water at his back. He turned around GRINNING, scooping his hands under the water, elapsing haruhi under the wave.

She giggled as small fish ran over her toes, as they stood perfectly still in the water. Their shadows blending together.

Mori picked up a bright pink shell, and showed it to haruhi. And he LAUGHED when a small crab pinched Haruhi's toe, as she hopped up and down on one foot, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p>They lay back on the sand together, the day was coming to an end. They seemed to be going by so quickly, how much time did she have left to spend here on earth?<p>

"Hey haru?" Mori spoke up in the peaceful silence

"Hmm?" she answered

"How much longer are you going to stay here?" he asked quietly

She tilted her head to look up at the small stars starting to twinkle in the darkening sky.

"I don't know…."

Suddenly he shot up, staring directly into thick green brush. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he sensed the man was here to cause Haruhi pain. He jumped to his feet, yanking a surprised haruhi to stand behind him. He eyed the bushes up and down.

Nothing.

A quick silver flash caught his eye, as a knife flew straight toward his head. Mori twirled around, tugging haruhi with him, making her fall softly into a pile of moss, as he stood guard awaiting the attacker.

"Mori!"

Haruhi cried out, pointing at the man dressed in black that charged toward them furiously quick.

Mori grunted in response, as he directed the man's attacks around him, blocking every move. The man seemed to move quicker than most. Mori could see his pale skin and black eyes through his long hair, as he sleepily seemed to move. As if he wasn't in control of his own body, his yanky movements resembled a puppet with a beginner master. Mori fiercely brought a swift kick to his head, twisting it … backwards.

Mori stepped back in shock.

The man reached two bloody hands toward his head, and pushed it around, back into place. His hair swished out of his eyes, to reveal a large grin twinned across his face, not natural. He didn't blink, he didn't move. He stood as if waiting command. Mori lunged forward, ready to tackle the man to the ground. But then he vanished instantly without a trace. Mori fell forward on his hands, turning himself over, ready to attack.

But the man was nowhere near him; he looked both ways to see him reaching out towards haruhi. She scuttled away in fear, as the man grew closer to her, walking in a jagged line. He grasped her elbow and tugged her forward into his arms.

"Haruhi!" mori shouted out, lunging for her.

Her eyes widened in fear, and the man with the black eyes, turned his too wide of a smiling face toward him. And that was the last he saw of haruhi, before she disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>authors quick notes:<span>


	7. deals with the devil :3

chapter 7: deals with the devil

quicky author note: i apoligize to my readers :( ive been having super bad luck alllll day! i even spilled my milk over a senior BY TOTAL ACCIDENT! eh it didnt end to well.

_ i suspect that being friday the 13th, is the source of my bad luck! _which got me inspired slightly to right a chapter with the devil involved... heh. anyways i apoligize once agian if its horriable... im having an off day.

...

well im going to go hide under my blanket until this day is over..

knowing my luck my house will get hit my a plane -_-'

~alexis

* * *

><p>Haruhi was stiffly moved back in forth by the puppet mans crooked steps. He carried her over his pointy shoulders, which made it feel like her stomach was being probed into.<p>

Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

Haruhi being the smart student she was, instantly evaluated the echoing of the man's shoes, and decided that they were underground, for the echo of the boots should have made a softer sound if they were above higher ground

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She hypothesized that they were underneath a lake of some sort, hence the leaking of the water spurts.

The man's movements jerked to a halt, and he yanked her off his shoulder and into a rather hard chair. A tall, dark haired, man sat directly in front of her, with his back turned. A small puff of smoke inched out from behind his shadow, shuffling around the piles of book laying ominously about the desk. His chair squeaked quietly as he spun around to face her eyes. A snide look of pride arranged itself upon his bearded face, as he eyed her up and down, inhaling on his pipe. He was covered in a black coat that compared to the blazing fire in the long hall behind him, made him look like a shadow. He moved forwards on the desk, pushing himself forwards, Haruhi glared at him quietly.

He let out a small chuckle.

"Young girl! Today is your lucky day!" he said dramatically, raising his hands for affects.

"I have heard of your troubles and have had my servants look EVERYWHERE for you!"

He stood up, walking around the chair, placing his palms on the rim of the top. Leaning over haruhi like a predator would eye its food.

"Wh-what do you w-ant!" she stutted out, yanking herself further to the bottom of the chair.

"I…"

He sat on the rim of his desk, making a few books tumble to the hand carved floor.

"Have an offer that might intrigue you." His voice echoing deep inside his throat.

"You see I found out that second chances aren't always as …. Wonderful…. As you dream they would be. You get put on a time limit, and it only makes them miss you even more when you leave."

He continued speaking, Haruhi perked up slightly.

"so I have invented a way to stay here forever… I previously to, was trapped there, until I outsmarted my way out, and now I'm peacefully living with the people who love Me." he lied conspeculiously

She nodded her head slowly.

"who are you?" she wondered out loud

"a person…. That's interested in... helping lost angels." He corrected himself, his statement almost not convincing.

"and this invention… what is it exactly."

"Oh it's just a small contract that's all… it allows you to stay here as long as you wish."

She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot quietly, that was almost too good to be true.

"what's the catch?"

"oh nothing really!" he answered quickly

"just a small payment of something you'll never even miss."

"is it important?"

"NO… I-I mean umm –cough- no the idem you trade will not be important."

"mhhmmm"

"SO IS IT- I mean- is it a yes or a no.. Child." he stuttered trying to maintain his calm expression

"So let me get this straight, if I sign this… contract… I'll be able to stay her as long as I like, with my family? But the only thing you want in return is something small… a possession?"

"WHO CARES WHAT THE HELL It – I mean- it's something worthless, trust Me." he cooed at the end.

Haruhi sighed, and stuck out her open hand, and a scroll and pen was placed inside her hand by the puppet man. Her hand grasped around the ends as she unfolded the paper. The fine print was so small; it resembled black ants crawling across a wooden floor. She coughed and squinted her eyes trying to read it, but it was impossible, even for her.

"Don't mind the fine print child.. it's useless, it's not important."

She took his word for it, and began to read the bigger print that laced the bottom of the page.

By signing this contract I agree to give away any trait from the heart that he wishes to have. In return I will receive the freedom to oblige the word of god, and roam the earth at free will. I will not become tangible and will have the ability to remain there for as long as the family wishes.

Signature-_

She raised her pen to the paper, and with a finial glance at the mysterious man, she signed her name on the end of the paper.

* * *

><p>And instantly a wind brushed around her, making her hair whip around her face. A burst of bright light shown through the twirling of books and loose pages. The tattoo on her wrist began to glow a bloodcurdling violet, as the gentle blue was replaced. The angel wings she had before, blossomed far off her back, stretching out to the full length, and her halo cracked slightly on the edges before fading on and off. Her hair drained completely of the brown, lay a raven black, and through the violent storm of circling books. She saw the man's face, grinning, no longer a man. But a devil. His teeth pointed, and eyes red, he let out a throaty laugh.<p>

"You shouldn't make deals with the devil! Little girl!" he spat out wickedly at her.

"And as promised… I decide to take from you, your pureness of heart!"

He cackled as he stuck out his clawed hand reaching deep within her chest, she gasped and staggered to the ground. He held a swirling ball of silver liquid in his palm, and he stuffed it into a vase beside his desk, aligned with many others.

Haruhi dropped to the ground, staring up at the man, who had tricked her.

"Without that you'll never be able to return to that ungrateful ruler of the heavens that trapped me down here!" his voice bounced off the walls.

"As a punishment you will have to wander the earth, as a lost angel, stuck between neither life or death. The worst type of medicine for a betraying angel!"

He raised his hand, and she sleepily was raised to her feet, not of her own command. And began to walk out the door, back to the host club.

Back to her family.

* * *

><p>special thanks to all my readers, i love you guys!<p>

p.s. i hope you have a LUCKY friday the 13th

eeek

*avoids falling book*

chow

~alexis :)


	8. remains of an angel

Chapter 8: lost remains 

Her long black wings dragged across the ground, her eyes stayed only on the path in front of her; wide and shocked. Her footsteps echoed off the chipped concrete on the main streets. People stood in shock, wondering why a high school student was out this late.

No.

They couldn't see her wings.

Only she and her family could. Her reflection mocked at her in the store case glass as she slowly moved by. Her pale skin gave her the aura of a ghost and those wings…

Those wings.

Black as the devils heart.

Black as her own heart.

She didn't feel any sadness. She felt like crying but couldn't. Something was missing, could it be her heart? She continued to fret about the past events, fear overwhelming her, the only emotion she could feel.

* * *

><p>"haruhi?" A stern voice broke her concentration, and she slowly turned around to face the business like man.<p>

"oh hello Koyou." She said, every pitch in monotone.

"you don't seem yourself, haruhi." He said, as he continued writing in his notebook, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't feel good that's all." Haruhi responded, completely avoiding his eyes. She shuttered slightly when she felt his hand stroke one of her long black wings.

"oh I understand completely." Koyou snapped his notebook shut, and began to walk again, expecting haruhi to follow him. However she stood there staring into the glass, eyes wide. He turned his head around to watch her lips quiver as if whispering very quick words. Koyou sighed and returned to his spot next to her.

"common Haruhi we aren't going to be able to catch a taxi this late unless we hurry." His brow moved up and down with annoyance.

"i-i-i-I cant.." she whispered

Haruhi felt her head burning. The devils face blocked her vision, laughing at her. She had no soul. She had no happiness. Her vision blurred over, and her legs felt like jello. Slowly she crumbled to her knees, wings folding behind her.

"Haruhi!" Koyou swiftly caught her before she collapsed completely to the ground. He touched his hand to her forehead and shook her once. But to no avail, haruhi remained lifeless in his hands.

A thread of sweat crossed the shadow kings forehead. He looked both ways.

No one in sight

Then he scooped haruhi into his arms, burrowing her head up against his shoulder with his hand. His voice vibrated up and down as he briskly walked, whispering soothing words to both himself and haruhi.

She started to move slightly underneath his uncomfortable grip.

"..koyou.." she whispered her voice so soft he could barely hear it.

He had to get her home, safe.

* * *

><p>A bright yellow car came into his view as he jumped up and down waving his free arm. However it drove by splashing water in his direction. He turned his back just as the water enveloped him, covering haruhi. He shouted at the quickly disappearing, raising his middle finger as payment.<p>

Koyou chased taxi after taxi but they all drove right by, completely ignoring him. Finally he accepted defeat, and turned to walk home. He did the math, three miles, he could run, but in this weather… it probably wouldn't be too safe. He tilted his head backwards to let the raindrops splash of his flawless skin, his glasses becoming fogged.

He couldn't call the limo drivers; they all went to bed hours ago.

Slowly he started walking.

"Always start somewhere…" he thought, stepping around deep puddles.

* * *

><p>After a while, he could feel Haruhi's fierce trembling grow more frequent. Only one more mile to go he told himself, coughing gently under his breath. He walked along the side of the road, trying to stray under the large canopies on the sides of the streets.<p>

Splash!

Water poured off the canopy onto koyou's head, his face turning red with agitation. His brow quivered up and down. Release of the shadow king…

"WHY THE HELL AM I STANDING IN THE RAIN! COULDN'T CATCH A FRICKEN TAXI! I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT… YOU KNOW WHY… BECAUSE IM A FUCKIN WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH RICH KID. OH YES! THAT'S ME! I ADMIT IT! AND SCHOOL! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHY DID I HAVE TO GET DRAGGED IN WITH THAT JACKASS TAMAKI! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERV-"

Haruhi tugged on his jacket roughly. One of her fingernails cracked from the water/ cold temperature.

"enough Koyou." She whispered weakly

She struggled to pull her eyes up to his.

"why are you doing this koyo-kun? I would have been fine by myself…"

Koyou blushed slightly under the use of his nickname. But there is no way she ever would have lasted without him coming around to help her. His walk increased pace by her encouraging words, she still stared at him waiting for an answer to her question.

"you only do things that give you something in return."

His footsteps splashed in the puddles, gaining pace.

"so what I don't understand is why would you-"

he stopped abruptly, holding a finger to her lips, his damp hair swishing flatly over his eyes.

"I have my reasons… " the shadow king whispered, giving her a SMILE!

"but no more talking!" he commanded, covering her head with his large hand.

Her response was muffled, as he sprinted down the streets, haruhi must live on!

* * *

><p>"how is she?" Koyou asked honey-sempi as he closed the door behind him.<p>

Honey looked at him, and gave him the thumbs up, and hopped down the hallway.

He shrugged off the creepy feeling that was overwhelming him. And slowly pushed the shinning door open, and blinked his eyes rapidly to adjust to the bright light. Haruhi lay on a small table with a pot of roses, gifts, and cards piled in stacks all around her. Koyou cleared his throat and sat in the guest chair beside the sleeping girl. Her dark black hair scattered all along the pillows, and her skin paler than ever, made her seem too magnificent for human eyes. A choke collar laced around her small throat, making it seem hard for her to breath.

Koyou looked both ways, and out the windows.

No one was around.

Good. He didn't want anyone seeing his soft side. silently he bent over his long fingers undoing the choking necklace to ease her breathing. She sighed in her sleep and her long lashes fluttered up and down slightly, a small smile formed on her lips.

Koyou smiled, blocking his eyes with his glasses.

"Oh haruhi.. Always getting yourself in trouble…"

he opened his jacket, and placed a white rose on the edge of her bed. Then turned to exit the room, but something grabbed his hand. Koyou looked down to see one of Haruhi's small hands entwined around his wrist.

"Don't go… mom… don't leave me…" she muttered, her brow furrowing under confusion.

Koyou smiled.

"Why do you have to be so cute?"

He wondered out loud, admiring her small features. Then he bent over and placed a small tender kiss upon her lips. Then quickly dashed out of the room, the door gently clicking behind him.

Haruhi sat straight up, bringing a finger to her lips, it wasn't a dream was it? She looked down to her hands, a white rose. She brought it to her nose, deeply inhaling the flowers aroma. She turned her head toward the window, to watch the morning sun rise above the trees. Shadows casting all along the room.

"I should go thank him." She thought, dropping her toes to the ground, turning back to look at the window. Then she dashed over to it and slide the curtains shut.

"To bright…" she mumbled in monotone, and shakily pulled the door open and walked crookedly out.

* * *

><p>The devil sat in the tree above her, staring through the walls.<p>

"Interesting…" he thought

"Child what will you do next, now that I have one of your children?" he wondered up toward the sky, chuckling deeply.

"Just how powerful is the will of god?"

He held up a rose, setting it aflame, watching it burn to a crisp.

Everything was coming together.

* * *

><p><span>Quickie author note: <span>

Hey everyone I thought this chapter was pretty interesting! It's like 10pm so I'm gonna hit the hay! I was super hyper for candy… and then I thought.. Huh looked out the window and who would have guessed IT WAS SNOWING IN SPRING AGAIN! So I'm like "oh time for the shadow king to appear!"

Stay tuned readers: how will the host club repair Haruhi's missing heart?

Chow!

~Alexis


	9. fighting temptation

chapter 9: fighting temptation 

_"A man sat in the wild oak tree_

_A man, a man that hates me_

_A man that takes away your heart_

_Don't be fooled_

_A man sat above in the long grass tree_

_A man, a man that hates me_

_A man that tricks, steals, but never gives_

_Don't be deceived_

_Or you'll be next_

_Haunted by the man in the old oak tree"_

* * *

><p>The man pulled from his coat jacket, a small bag. Of which his fingers laced around a small doll, with long black hair and pale skin. It had several strings dangling off its back all connecting into a small cross. He chuckled deep within his throat, waving his hand making several sparks appear, and began to men over the puppet as if it was walking.<p>

"what will you do now old friend?" he questioned up to the sky, tiptoeing down from the sky and sank beneath the ground, avoiding the sunlight.

Haruhi wobbled back in forth, breathing heavily, footsteps echoing off the hallways. Her fingernails dug into her skin as she clamped her hand around her ribcage.

Spit.

Splat.

Split.

Small blood drops began to litter the ground as she moved, her fingernails seeping in deeper. Her eyes clenched in and out, not even noticing the stinging in her ribs. She continued to move towards the door that lead outside.

Revenge. Was her only thought as she strained to keep moving. Her movements were shaky and rickety as if she was a very loose made puppet. She dropped to her knees, starting to crawl, bringing her bloody hand to the ground for support.

Revenge.

She remembered everything.

Her mother never died from an accident, it was murder.

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi reached up to touch her mother's hand, as they walked down the street after finishing her latest lawsuit. A mass criminal was sentenced to death on the spot, after being recognized guilty with the evidence her mother supplied. A firm grin was planted upon her mother's face, showing off both her pride and success. They turned to take the shortcut home, leading into a long alley that cut across into the park. Haruhi snatched her mother's hand in an embrace, clenching it for support. The night lingered across the dark passage. And the small haruhi tried to hide behind her mother, fearful of the darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut as they continued walking at a slow pace. However after a while, she began to hear someone else's footsteps along with theirs. She turned her head to look back, pigtails swishing against her shoulders. Two tall men's shadows moved behind them. Her mother's pace quickened, and haruhi struggled to keep up.<em>

_"mommy?" she questioned, eyes widened._

_Haruhi's mother turned to look at her, with a look she had never seen before._

_Fear._

_"come on sweetie!" she said giving her a small smile before scooping her up into her arms. Then she began to run, turning corners and bends, until they reached the end. Only to run into two more heavily armed men. She reversed her step and turned back._

_They were cornered._

_Her mother, being courageous and brave, breathing heavily. She gently removed haruhi from her shoulders and placed her down on the ground behind an empty trash bin. The footsteps growing nearing._

_"stay here haruhi….. run home in a little while, mkay?" she smiled, a tear slipping off her cheek, and she bent over giving her a hug. Before running back out into the alley, and was quickly surrounded by the men._

_Click-click_

_Haruhi could hear behind the trash bin. She pulled her legs up to her chest staring at the wall._

_"Mommies always right, haruhi will stay here." She muttered, rocking back and forth._

_Click-click_

_"Haruhi… will stay here."_

_"NO PLEAS-" a cry was muffled_

_Click-click_

_Another gun was set. They shoved a gag into her mouth, and threw her up against the wall._

_"A life for a life." A tall bearded man chuckled out._

_She widened her eyes in fear._

_Boom_

_Her lifeless body collapsed to the floor, blood began to pool around her. The men looked both ways, and parted out of the alley._

_"Haruhi.. Is a good girl." She whispered to herself, nodding_

_"Haruhi will stay here."_

_"mommy will come."_

_"mommies always right."_

_Haruhi counted to five hundred, and peeked out from behind the garbage disposal. And spotted her mother's black suit against the ground. She trotted over to the body. Looking at her mother's bloodshot eyes, wide in fear. Haruhi dropped next to her on the ground._

_"mommies sleeping…" she said out loud_

_"Haruhi is tired too"_

_Haruhi curled up against her mother's bloody body, resting her head on her mother's stomach. Blood staining her white sundress._

_"It's okay mommy, daddy will get us."_

_She said stroking her hair._

_"Mommies always right."_

_"Mommy will wake up later."_

_Haruhi gently closed her eyes. The sound of footsteps crashing on the ground._

_"GET THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

_"PULL OUT THE STRETCHER."_

_"THE GIRLS BREATHING."_

_Haruhi felt herself being lifted into the bright car with flashing lights, alongside her mother. Her dad jumped next to her, looking completely disheveled._

_Beeeeeep Beeeeeeep beeeeeep Beeeeeeep_

_The machines called to the nurses._

_They rushed about the hospital, poking and probing. Haruhi stood with her father watching through the windows, a grin stapled to her face._

_A while later a nurse stepped out of the room, looking down._

_"i-im sorry for your loss..." she blurted before stuttering away._

_A tombstone rose gently from the ground, showered with flowers. Her father sat down next to it, staring off into the sunset. Haruhi sat off further, face still holding a gruesome smile._

_"Mommies coming back don't worry."_

_"Mommy always comes back."_

_"Mommies never wrong"_

_"Im not alone."_

_"Bacca"_

* * *

><p>She lay collapsed against the floor, breathing strongly, her hand digging through her side, not by her own will. her eyes wide in fear, but couldn't move as she continued to torture herself. Blood pooled around her leaking a puddle on the floor. Her clothes soaked with red.<p>

"Haruhi!"

Voices shouted out, clopping of footsteps rang against her ears. The floor vibrated with momentum powerfully building.

She felt her hand being ripped from her wound. She could hear koyou's voice ring in her ears, pleading her to stop what she was doing.

"stop." She commanded, pushing away their hands, shakily standing on her own.

She turned to face the fearful hosts, her small blood-soaked nightgown soaked with blood. She shivered at the coolness of the wet cloth against her skin. Her sore wings stretched from her back, extending powerfully outwards. Her loose tangled mane swishing around her face. Her eyes glowing a fearsome blue. she glared at them, before losing control, and swaying back and forth. Then she collapsed against the floor with a sickening snap.

* * *

><p>She was rushed back into her room, placed on the ground; however no one could touch her. She would hiss at them, and dart away whenever they tried to patch her wounds. And after a while they gave up leaving the chamber, all except one.<p>

Koyou eyed her from across the room, as she sat in the window frame. A steady trail of blood leaked down the wall, pooling at the floor. Her eyes were empty and distant as if no one was there. However something caught his eye, something around her wrist. The bracelet she was wearing. The assesorie was glowing a bright purple on the main jewel.

"Haruhi… your just going to collapse again if that doesn't get treated." He called out.

She turned around to glare at him, as if judging what he could do.

"too bad to… I was going to treat you to some fancy tuna tonight to… however it seems you cant go, being in your condition." He announced, pushing his glasses further up his nose, smirking.

"And we all know you never did get to taste it, after all these years."

Koyou hypothesized correctly, the instincts of old haruhi took over, and she began to come around.

"Fancy…tuna?"

He seized his chance.

"Oh yes the best that money can buy, shipped in from Alaska's coldest rivers."

"But seeming as you're covered in blood, there's no way you can dine with us tonight."

She seemed to be fighting against herself, an inside battle was occurring.

She leaped down from the window sill, and slowly approached Koyou. Holding her arms out to her sides, she closed her eyes, waiting for his assistance. A firm line of blush shot across his face, as he coughed, and mumbled.

"Haruhi… w-what exactly are you d-doing?"

"You said I have to get this cleaned."

"You expect me to do this?"

"Do I have any other option?"

He was quiet for a moment, then muttered.

Fine.

Carefully he stood up, eyeing her as if wondering where to start. He pulled out the first aid kit, popping open the lid. He shuffled about searching for painkillers, and towels. Then stood up next to her. Quickly and efficiently he unbuttoned the clasps on her dress, blushing furiously. He began to peel away the gown from the wound, making her whimper in pain. She reached her fingertips into his shoulders, and he slowly tugged the fabric from the blood, her fingernails digging into his jacket. When the last of it was stripped away, he stood back eyeing the wound. Haruhi stood naked in only her underdressing's.

"Not now Koyou… think about the injury yes the injury!" he furiously told himself.

The sunlight in the room was beginning to fade. And he looked at haruhi from the front. Gasping in surprise. It seemed at this angle that a chunk of her skin had been torn away. Blood leaked all along her side, and stood staring off into the distance. He made her swallow painkillers. And she sat back on the operation table as he began to bandage and stitch, working furiously.

* * *

><p>He rinsed the blood from his hand, watching it swirl down the sink. Haruhi still sat naked on the table, waiting for his command, the bracelet still glowing. He approached he small figure, her eyes glowing ferociously.<p>

"Haruhi are you okay now?" he wondered, suddenly he felt something around his shoulders to see haruhi standing above him. She wrapped her leg around his stomach, pulling him against her.

"Koyou..." she whispered in his ear, playing with his hair.

"Have you ever played with the devil?" her hands sliding down his shoulders slowly

He blindly reached down and took her hand, ripping the bracelet in half.

"You're not haruhi." He whispered

Haruhi gasped, her eyes returning to the normal brown color , as she staggered back against the wall, holding her arms against her chest. She collapsed falling into his open arms as he dove to catch her.

"Koyou… "She muttered

"What happened?" she whispered quietly

"Doesn't matter..." he muttered into her hair, petting it softly

"You safe now."

* * *

><p>On his desk the small figurine doll began to burn in a purple flame.<p>

* * *

><p><span>author's quicky note: <span>hey everyone soooooo what do you think? I think i should add alittle more romance into my story to keep it intresting! *jots down on notepad*

ANYWAYS THIS IS MY MOST FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN!( THAT I WROTE) OMG KOYOU! hes like my idol -_O''

the dreaded shadow king ooooooooOOOOhhh...

i wonder what ill do tommorow... hmm maybe go figure skating

IDK~.` I GOTTA FINISH MY ESSAY!

~alexis :)


	10. sirens song

Chapter 10: fighting the possessed 

"_They came to the other side of the sea, to the country of the Ger'asenes. And when he had come out of the boat, there met him out of the tombs a man with an unclean spirit, who lived among the tombs; and no one could bind him anymore, even with a chain; for he had often been bound with fetters and chains, but the chains he wrenched apart, and the fetters he broke in pieces; and no one had the strength to subdue him." _

Haruhi sat in the depths of her room. Not willing to leave. Something inside her was... Pulling her, yanking for her to leave the room. But she didn't. She lay in the darkness of the shadows, clutching her sides rocking back and forth. A knock was heard upon the door, and light was shone across the wooden floors. An unexpected guest had arrived, gently asking if he could come in.

Tamaki.

Who would expect for the prince to come to her aid. He had pretty much avoided her ever since she first returned from her date with the twins.

"Daddies sorry for not visiting you sooner…" he trailed off, when his eyes landed on the curled up pile of blankets in the corner.

"Haruhi?" he wondered, poking at the pile, which turned and slowly pushed itself across the floor, moving to the other side of the room; like a caterpillar. Tamaki sighed and ran his long fingers through his blond hair, tapping his foot with impatience. He chased after the pile again and again; however it just pulled itself from his reach. When finally he lost his footing and landing on top of the pile, crushing haruhi.

"_Night and day among the tombs and on the mountains he was always crying out, and bruising himself with stones. And when he saw Jesus from afar, he ran and worshiped him; and crying out with a loud voice, he said, "What have you to do with me, Jesus, Son of the Most High God? I adjure you by God, do not torment me." For he had said to him, "Come out of the man, you unclean spirit!" And Jesus asked him, "What is your name?" He replied, "My name is Legion; for we are many." And he begged him eagerly not to send them out of the country."_

"oh my gosh im so super sorry haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked, as he rapidly dug through the pile of unmoving blankets. Then his fingers touched a hand, and he yanked on it, pulling haruhi out of the suffocating bundle.

"haruhi?" he asked frantically while shaking her.

He paced back and forth, dragging haruhi across the floor by her hand, as he walked around.

"think…." He muttered.

All the other hosts had left the mansion for the day, finishing up assignments or taking care of loose projects. Leaving Tamaki in charge of haruhi.

Worst mistake ever.

"I know!" he shouted, stars in his eyes, dropping haruhis lifelessly squished body on the ground as he pointed his finger toward the ceiling.

He ran out of the room, leaving the sickened haruhi plopped on the floor.

"_Now a great herd of swine was feeding there on the hillside; and they begged him, "Send us to the swine, and let us enter them." So he gave them leave. And the __unclean spirits__ came out, and entered the swine; and the herd, numbering about two thousand, rushed down the steep bank into the sea, and was drowned in the sea. The herdsmen fled, and told it in the city and in the country. And people came to see what it was that had happened. And they came to Jesus, and saw the demoniac sitting there, clothed and in his right mind, the man who had had the legion; and they were afraid."_

"im coming haruhi!" tamaki shouted as he dashed into the room, carrying a steaming bowl of soup, not noticing the piles of books he had knocked over on his way out. He crashed to the floor, as the steaming liquid flew across the room splashing everywhere, and the bowl…. Hit haruhi across the head.

Tamaki threw himself in the corner, praying to god, and began growing mushrooms. After a while he heard haruhi mumbling, so carefully he crawled across thefloor to her side.

"i-i-I don't want to go yet..noo-"

tamaki gently scooped her up in his arms, and carefully walked over to her bed, tucking her under the covers.

"The least I can do… probably the only way I can't help you.." he muttered, mentally slapping himself. Then something shinning outside caught his eye, the garden outside the house. Giddy with excitement he ran out the door, leaving haruhi alone.

"_And those who had seen it told what had happened to the demoniac and to the swine. And they began to beg Jesus to depart from their neighborhood. And as he was getting into the boat, the man who had been possessed with demons begged him that he might be with him. But he refused, and said to him, "Go home to your friends, and tell them how much the Lord has done for you, and how he has had mercy on you." _

Tamaki rushed about the garden plucking beautiful orange lilies that protruded from the ground, releasing sparkles into the sky.

"Haruhi will just ADORE these!" he shouted, picking like crazy.

Little did he know that inside the house, another visitor was greeting haruhi. The man in black whispered through her ears, beckoning her to sit up and move. Butterflies flitted across her vision, and sparkles chases afterwards, and an enchanting song burst through her mind.

"Hush now dear child, follow me wise, hush now dear child, hush now don't cry.

Hush. Little child, be still noottt afraid, hush little child, follow me toward the dawning- skyyyy."

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open, glowing an ominous white. She drifted down the hallways dragging her feet. Her shoulders gently rocking with her slow movements. she pulled open the handle to the door, and walked across the dirt barefooted.

"liiiitle childddren foollllow meeeeeeeeee"

She staggered by Tamaki, who dropped all the flowers in shock.

"har-uhi?" he called out.

She didn't notice, just moved shakily forward, not turning her head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, following next to her, shaking her, trying to snap her from the daze.

"Come to the day of the death of the tree…."

He waved his hands in front of her blank face.

"Haruhi!" he pleaded, begging her to stop, tugging on her to go back. But she trudged forward into the thick brush, pickers digging into her skin. Leaves tangling into her hair.

"cooome closer tooooo us…. Visit the spirits, draw ever nearer….. cooooome little child!"

Haruhi stepped on the ledge of the river, the water licking at her toes.

"coooooooome…"

She released on foot raising it into the water, Tamaki pulling backwards with all his strength.

"COOOOOOME."

She inched closer on the edge, spreading her fingers out, tilting her head back.

"."

As last resort, Tamaki swung his face around to meet hers, their lips locking perfectly together. Haruhi's arms dropped to her sides, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, tugging her from the water's edge. She collapsed backwards into his arms, her head dangling back lifelessly. Tamaki stared up into the skies.

"Thank you." He whispered to the stars, bowing his head.

He turned around, and headed back to the mansion, haruhi hand dangling lifelessly, moving back and forth with each motion.

"_And he went away and began to proclaim in the Decap'olis how much Jesus had done for him; and all men marveled."_

"I think my old friend…. Really wants to play…" the little boy sat upon his thorn, watching the spirits of earth dance around him, snowflakes evaporated behind him.

"Well then…."

The little boy turned and smiled at christen.

"No one hurts my children..." he thought

He twisted his fingers, summoning a small crystal ball

"My move."

Christine turned his head sideways, a smile entrancing his lips. A scar jagged across his right arm, in the shape of a bloody cross.

" _He mumbled "well with that many people missing you… you should say goodbye at least once…. I mean you're not breaking any rules." _

_He stood up holding out a hand to her._

"_I mean I would get punished if you DID do something out landish.. As your councilor, of course."_


	11. the many temptations of tamaki

Kind of losing my inspiration: / so please review positive comments and ideas!

~greatly appreciated :D

* * *

><p>The dark evening stretched over the shadowed mansion. The young men who thrived there resembled lifeless corpse mingling around a mausoleum. Rough circles twined around their eyes, and their shoulders slumped ever so low. All taking turns, guarding the precious treasure, encased behind the locked door.<p>

* * *

><p>Her delicate figure leaped in and out of the brush, as she laughed happily, running in the woods. A wonderful melody danced around her, as she trotted down the path. Then.<p>

Nothing.

She was left in the empty darkness you would call home. Stuck halfway between the living and the dead. Unable to move on or turn back. Slowly the zombie like figure of her raised her head gently, staring grimly at the shadows of light moving underneath the door. The black circles under her eyes, made it seem like she wanted to escape. However after weeks of Haruhi's near death experiences, they kept her locked up under they're careful eyes.

Like a pet.

Like a slave, that uselessly does nothing.

Her eyes swept up over to the window, which was barred and slightly cracked from the outside for fresh air. They roamed around the room, eyeing the plates of uneaten food stacking high on the dresser. Then with thinning strength, they slowly slid shut once again. Her figure lolled off to the side, slamming off the floor, her ribs showing through her shirt. And her slowing heart beats, beating ever so softly.

She needed to leave.

Or it would be too late.

Inside the world of dreams, she knew the only way she would be able to return to where she belonged, she would have to find him. The small boy that sent her here. She tiptoed along the wooden building blocks and misty clouds that littered the trail. She would have to get there soon.

If only she had stayed in heaven.

* * *

><p>Tamaki paced eagerly outside, up and down the hallway, back and forth, back and forth.<p>

"what if she's not eating!-"

"But wait! What if I'm being to stern putting up bars and such!-"

"OH NO WHAT IF-! "

"Relax boss." The twins said in sync, their arms cross in waiting position.

"Your tearing holes through the floor…" he said with a smirk, Tamaki looked down to see that he had indeed worn a path in the carpet from all his pacing.

His hands twisted in embarrassment as the twins continued

"What an airhead-"

"I can't believe-"

"QUIET!" he squealed, chasing after them, as they torn underneath the couch, scampering to escape the furious king.

"I blame you." Hikaru said as they ran down the hallways, squinting at each other.

"Hey! It's better than doing nothing!" Kouru said as he raised his shoulders in a shrug, they nodded, and linked arms still running.

"TO AN ADVENTURE!"

"HIKARUUUUUU, KARRRROUUUUUU!" the king shrieked as he chased after them, leaving the carpet on fire, behind them.

Koyou pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling.

"Everything's the same… except…" his eyes wandering toward the heavily barricaded door.

Tamaki stopped running, and heaved over, hands on his knees.

"thos-se twin-s!"he stuttered out, staring around his perimeter. His eyes landed upon a familiar wall.

Haruhis bedroom.

He slowly crouched on his knees, and peered into the small crack, eyes widening in shock. He tore into his pocket, ripping out the key to the locked window, twisted it in. and pushed through the window screen.

"Haruhi!" he shouted, shaking her limp body in his arms, pleading for her to wake up.

No one could hear his cries through the soundproof walls, expecially haruhi, who was mental miles away from him.

* * *

><p>Haruhi shook from cold, as she ran her purple fingers up and down her goose bump-covered arms. Her small feet stepping into piles of snow, and she continued her way, to meet her lord. The forgiver of all?<p>

After miles of walking she finally came upon the small boy making a snowman, with a purple jacket. Her bare feet barely made any sound in the snow, but when she approached her muttered to her.

"good day child."

"good day." She replied back, the cold air wafting around her face.

"is there any more wishes you would like for me to grant for you?" he questioned, back still turned to her.

She trembled, she was frightened of him, this small boy.

"ye-es-" she stuttered out

"I want to return to you.. but I don't know how."

His arms stopped moving, and he turned slowly to face her, his sky white eyes shining.

"are you willing to do anything?" he asked coldly

She stiffly nodded

He turned again, and muttered out softly

"you have to do the unthinkable, for forgiveness."

"What is it!" haruhi pleaded impatiently, her skin prickling from frostbite

He turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"You must, kill him."

Him. He meant. The man that cursed her. The man that made her wish upon a curse.

That man.

The devil.

Hell.

"Make your decision." He continued, shoveling snow into his small crystal mold.

"Either you complete your assignment in two weeks."

"Or in the two weeks you have left, spend them wisely, and then suffer in hell."

With one last word, her vision blurred and she was sent back, with her finial answer.

* * *

><p>"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed into her face.<p>

"Your alive!" he squeezed her tightly to his chest.

"I... cant.. Breath!" she choked out.

"Oh my god!" he muttered out, holding onto her hand.

"Your freezing!" he lifted his hand to her frostbitten cheek.

"What happened?" he questioned out loud, taking in her chattering teeth.

His eyes glazed over her blanket-less bed and sighed. In one swift movement he un-buttoned his jacket, revealing his pale smooth chest, and pressed haruhi to his chest wrapping his body heat around her.

"semp-" she was stunned, by this awkward gesture, but…

The warmth.

She snuggled in closer to him, enveloping him in a strange backwards hug. Her chin rested upon his shoulder, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, in a backwards pretzel. Tamaki shivered as her cold fingers rested against his warm back. Her cold breath, grazing off his shoulder. And… he could feel her … chest against his.

Soft and comforting.

The way she moved slightly to re-adjust herself, occasionally sitting a little to roughly against the lump in his jeans. He felt himself harden at the impact, but gently composed himself; after all she was still… so fragile.

After a while, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The sun was setting outside, closing just behind the trees. He would stay the night- he decided.

Carefully, not to wake her, he sat back, resting his head against the ground. Turning haruhi with him. He gazed down at her, sleeping next to him, on the floor of the cold guest bedroom.

More like a prison.

She didn't deserve this.

She deserved a chance.

She deserved better.

Haruhi gently breathed in a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering softly.

She's so beautiful…

Slowly he tilted his face down to hers, pressing his lips against hers.

Before falling asleep.

"Ill… always … be your… knight."

* * *

><p>COMMENT REVIEW! AND SUCH! ITS ALMOST DONE, IM TYING TO STAY STRONG!~!<p> 


	12. midnight eyes

_writers quicky note:_

_While edging upon the last words_

_The girl's slim fingers halted abruptly_

_she placed her hands upon her lap and tilted her head_

_to face the falling sun_

_how would the story end_

_because if the hero died_

_then so would she._

_She smiled as she finished the words_

_Hoping that her readers would enjoy_

_The mystical adventures that fairy tales can bring you into_

_Then with one last yawn, she fell into a soft sleep_

_Dreaming about what would happen next …._

* * *

><p>Haruhi rose gently blinking at the morning bright rays of light that crept across the room. She brought her arms above her head, shifting her body into a large stretch. Releasing a big yawn. Her back was ever so sore, and she shivered slightly at the cold air as it touched her skin. She reached around for her blanket tiredly, feeling … another body. Slowly she looked down, seeing a strangers back lying next to her. She shrieked jumping away into the corner.<p>

The stranger didn't seem to by woken by her screaming bloody murder. But when she looked closer, poking him with the end of her broomstick, only did she remember it was Tamaki.

"stupid sempi"

She muttered under her breath, as she began to pack her things. Placing undergarments and other necessities she would need to hunt down… him.

It would probably be better not to wake up Tamaki, because knowing him… well Tamaki wasn't one to let others go on without him. She searched around for her coat, and then spotted it.

Under

Tamaki's

Head.

She groaned and slammed her head off the wall. Haruhi sighed and finished packing, throwing her backpack out the window. But feeling the cold breeze she realized she wouldn't be leaving without her jacket. Carefully and slowly she tiptoed over to Tamaki, lifting his head, and gently sliding the coat out from under him. She backed away sighing, realizing this would probably be the last time she would see him like this. His hair swished around his eyes, and lips slightly parted, his chest silently moving up and down.

She knelt down beside him, and brought her small lips to his, locking perfectly.

Then escaped out into the morning sun.

* * *

><p>As quietly as possible, she shut the screechy gate behind her. She flinched as the loud noise it let off. Satisfied with her break out, a smile traced across her lips<p>

*cough*

Haruhi slowly turned around, only to let her eyes fall upon the twins who were both high up in the trees.

"what do you guys want?" she asked annoyed

"nothing…. We always climb trees-"

-"in the morning at three-"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

they said in sync, hanging upside down, eying her up.

"speaking of which-"

"where are you going?"

"at this hour-"

"Haruhi?"

"nothing! Just go away!" she muttered, striding past them as quickly as possible.

"you know.." karou started

"if you act like that we might think that your sneaking out." Hikaru finished

"oh really."

She whirled around to face them.

"I don't know who you think you are following me like this. Even I deserve some space and secrecy!"

The twins looked over at one another.

"okay you can go-"

"on one condition."

"we-

The twins linked their arms around each other's shoulders.

"are coming with you."

"and if I refuse?" haruhi questioned

Karou took in a deep breath, his stomach filling out.

"kkkkkkkkkkOYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

"SHUT UP!" haruhi shovered her hand over his mouth.

"okay. You can come, on one condition."

"don't get in my way."

They nodded and began to follow her, walking off into a certain death.

* * *

><p>"hey haru?"<p>

karou softly asked her, as they began to peel potatoes for the dinner, around the campfire. While hikaru searched for wood to use.

"what … are you doing out here anyways?"

She stopped peeling, and tilted her head back, her eyes reflecting the stars.

"I only have two weeks before its gone."

"what is?" he asked innocently, edging in closer.

Slowly she gave him her wrist, the purple tattoo that traced upon her arm was gently beginning to erode away. he raised his green eyes to face hers, knowing.

"you are leaving… after all."

She pulled her sleeve down, nodding slowly.

"two…weeks." He whispered

"hey guys im back!" hikaru proclaimed, carrying stacks of wood in his arms.

"guys?" he eyed them, as they sat in silence staring at the trees.

"oh- what?" they both answered at the same time.

"fire…wood." He motioned with his eyes towards his hands.

"oh okay yeah we might need that."

Karou said awkwardly as he stood up, to help his brother. Taking the heavy stack in his arms, he shakily walked to the fire circle.

"auuuuGHHHHH!" he screamed as he tripped over a loose tree branch, flailing, and then face planting into the dirt.

"karou!" they shouted running over to him, helping him up.

Karou smiled taking their hands, as he pulled himself to their height. But something showing out of Haruhi's bag caught his eye. As he brushed himself off, he walked closer to the satchel, picking up … the knife.

The knife.

"Haruhi… what is this? "karou asked shocked.

She shrugged

"im going to kill… him."

* * *

><p>Tamaki felt around, his eyes blinking from morning sleep.<p>

"where is haruhi?" he questioned to himself

"haruhi?" he groaned loudly, sitting straight up.

Haruhi. All of her stuff was gone, and the window ajar.

"haruhi!" he shouted, climbing out the window. Covering his hands around his mouth.

"HARUHI!"

* * *

><p>"him…? Who?" karou questioned<p>

Haruhi looked at him through the corner of her eye, as she ran her fingernails up and down the blade.

"The one who trapped me here, the one that did this."

Her wings stretched out behind her.

Black wings.

"who!" hikaru stated impatiently

Haru's blue eyes shelved them, her black hair whipping around her face.

"the devil."

* * *

><p>"Koyou! Haruhi is missing!"<p>

Tamaki shrieked running into the living room, his arms shaking.

Everyone in the room gasped, throwing open the door, to the empty bedroom.

* * *

><p>Karou and hikaru gasped at her, hair blowing in the wind.<p>

Haruhi stared intensely into the sky, lifting her arm slowly to point the sword at the clouds.

"GOD GUIDE MY BLADE!" she screamed, as it began to glow bright blue, glinting off her pale skin.

* * *

><p>And the man in black sat in the trees, watching the flashing light.<p>

"I guess my friend is playing seriously now." He chuckled, running a hand over his short mustache.

Then he slowly began to twist his fingers in slow circles, purple light etching from his hands.

* * *

><p>ALMOST DOONNNNNNE!<p>

Okay so today was the last day of school, and I was soooo happy! I passed all my exams!

Ill have WAY more time for writing now!

:D

~alexis


	13. untwined stitches xx

Writer's quickie poem:

_The finial fight _

_The dying light_

_The last breath_

_Of the dying death_

_On lights triumphant fate_

_Breaking heaven's gate_

_Death seeps upon the open door_

_Killing light once evermore_

_Either side will win nor lose_

_The curse_

_Of an everlasting life..._

* * *

><p>My fingers froze on the keys.<p>

Would this be the last chapter?

No. there was more.

More beyond the last words

They have lives beyond what is written

There will be another tale

Another life

Another day.

* * *

><p>i wondered what my audience would think. I tapped my pencil agianst my chin, starig at my idea-notebook.<p>

twenty possiable endings... but which one!

hmmmmm.

hope you guys enjoy, worked all morning on this! :) (p.s. 2 more chapters after this! - i have them written- its just im not sure if its the right ending yet. and im working on this jingle for jims musc xD it sounds fun! :D

+ YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE BATTLE SCENES WITH ALL THE BLOOD AND CRAP I ALMSOST GAGGED LIKE 30 TIMES XD (ima veggie head) (veggitarian)

FOR THE READERS! ~takes out barf bag as i proof read~

* * *

><p>The host club charged through the branches, panting from the exhaustion.<p>

"HARUHHHHHHHIIIII!"

Tamaki screamed through quick breaths, his hair whipping around his face.

"HARUUUUUUUHIIIIII!"

Koyou tore against the wind, his loose flannel flapping open showing his built arms. His glasses looked like they were about to fall off, rain beat off his face. Mori hoisted honey onto his strong shoulders, easily jumping over loose branches and avoiding falling debris.

"Stay strong."

He silently called out to haruhi, hoping his friend would stay safe.

A life without haruhi.

Would not be a life at all.

Honey grappled onto usa-chan shouting at the sky.

"HARUHIIIII DON'T YOU DIE ON US NOWWWW! WE HAVENT EVEN TRIED THE NEWWW BRANDS OFFF FANCY TUNNNAAAA!"

* * *

><p>The blue light vanished, and emerged into the silver blade twisting around haruhi's frail arms. She faintly stepped back almost falling over. Karou shoved himself forwards and gasped her shoulders, holding her steady.<p>

Hikaru stared at the both of them, eyes squinted.

"OH COMMON! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Hikaru's eyes flattened as he paced around mentally recalling every event in a girly voice.

"okayyyy swoooh haru is awn angel nddd out of nowhere she decided that she would mwake herrr knife go all spwarkly…"

"I give uppp! MY LITTLE HUMAN BRAIN CANT PROCESS THIS STUFF!" he placed his hands over his face in a dramatic guesture.

"I meannnn seriously!" he puppy eyed

"I can-"

"hikaru.. we get it." Karou placed a firm hand on his shoulder, giving him the look.

"so what now?" karou asked her.

Haruhi rubbed her forearm, where the tattoo was beginning to fade away at rapid speed.

"we run."

* * *

><p>Tamaki wasn't looking where he was going and literally, fell into the fire pit they had dug.<p>

_"who was the IDOIT that decided to build a FIREPIT in the middle of a TRAIL!"_

his voice was muffled by the ashes of the fireplace.

Koyou calmly stated.

_"who was the IDIOT that decided to trip over the firepot that didn't see it in the middle of the trail."_

"never mind that, this fire was built only a few hours ago." Mori mumbled to Koyou.

"which means were not far behind." Honey replied

"let's go!" Tamaki charged forwards, only to face plant in the same firepit.

*siggggggghhhhhh*

* * *

><p>The small group plowed through the forest.<p>

"you think h-he would hide here." Haru gasped, from shortness of breath.

"or that-

"-he would try to get us." The twins shrugged

Haruhi slowly felt herself beginning to slow. She could feel her insides dying, slowly. Heartbeats starting to default and skip.

This shouldn't be happening. Then remembered her first lesson on the afterlife.

"_all magic comes with a price, no matter what kind or mistake it is." _

Her eyes fell on the dagger, hidden in her jacket pocket.

"I suppose It was necessary…"

Suddenly her body jerked, and she fell against a leaning tree, gasping for breath.

The boys noticed something was amiss, they turned back to help haruhi.

"are you okay?" karou whispered in her ear, his breath sending chills down her back. She quietly nodded and they continued walking. But either of the boys didn't notice the steady trail of blood slipping from the stitches on her side.

* * *

><p>"ewwwwwwwwww!" Tamaki leaped backwards, pointing a finger grossly towards the puddle of blood on the trail.<p>

"relax." Koyou mumbled, nodding toward mori.

He sniffed the liquid and nodded.

"haru." He muttered softly.

Then they began to run faster than before, she was in trouble.

However Tamaki was lost in thought.

"_How does he know its Haru's?"_

"…"

"_What the hell, I wish I could do that..."_

* * *

><p>"I don't think we're ever going to find him." Hikaru broke the silence.<p>

"oh, I would not say dat." A man draped in black, jumped down to fall lightly behind them. His strong Italian accent gave him away.

It was him.

Haruhi whirled around to face him, weapon drawn.

Her eyes narrowed, as her wings silently unfolded and powerfully emerged behind her. The twins knew better, this wasn't their fight. And they quickly dove into the nearest bush, eyes peeping out to watch.

The man eyed her sword.

"that, my dear, must have costed dearly." He purred, his eyes flashing to her tattoo.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed charging forward, her jumped smoothly out of the way. Drawing his own sword, and blades crashed together, throwing sparks.

She jumped, using her wings as leverage, and dove down driving her blade down upon him, leaving a slice in his shoulder, which he clutched and narrowed his eyes.

The twins emerged from the bushes with flags and cheered her on.

"gooooo haruhiII!-

"kill that bastard!-

His mustache is so last century!"

"haha I know right-" karou chuckled

"whooooooo HARU-

They were cut off by a wave of flames that brushed just over their heads, smoking their hair. And they quietly sank back into the bushes.

"Well… it was fun while it lasted." Karou mumbled, spitting on his fingers and running it through his crisp strand of burned hair.

The boys emerged from the brush, just in time to see haruhi being knocked into a tree, twenty feet away from where the battle was. She was covered in bruises and long cuts that dragged down her skin. not to mention the steady leak of blood from her cursed side.

Once again she flapped her wings, charging her body directly into his, knocking him to the ground. He lifted his hands, and a whirl of fire erupted from the ground. The twins ran away screaming from their bush as they were scarred out of their lives.

Haruhi however, fell against the tree, exhausted, the end was coming. She could feel her heartbeat dimming.

Thump.

Pause

Thump.

Pause.

Thummmmp.

She slowly felt her eyelids dropping, but then something white and silvery caught her eyes. She jerked back in shock, her ribs groaning out in pain.

"seeeeeeeeeee! This is what happens when you come to the human world! I tried warning you but nooooooooo, don't listen to the bookworm!"

That voice.

"Christen?" haruhi mumbled, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"you bet, and I have some advice and strategy I would like you to listen to, but first, you going to need some energy."

"hmmmm." He looked around, his eyes landing upon Tamaki, who was charging forwards toward haruhi.

"now its pretty simple, you can simply swap life force with him, just got to kiss him."

"!" haruhi shrieked trying to shake her head, but felt her neck lock up.

"What its normal! People do it all the time without noticing." He looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"not like it's you first kiss." She blushed, and shook her head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, sliding on his knees next to her, looking at her wounds.

"I know you're out here you little bastard!" the devil screamed as he plowed through the brush.

"who's he?" Tamaki asked looking at christen.

"a friend." I said smiling up at him.

"well!" Christine stated.

"Well what?" Tamaki asked confused

"kiss her you dumbass!" Christine chuckled, his eyes watching the devil was he stormed about.

Then with no delay, Tamaki bent his face to haruhi, and locked lips with her.

The first kiss.

The first kiss when they were both awake. Fireworks crackled in Haruhi's stomach, as she tried to move closer to him, Tamaki gently brought his hand around her back, lifting her to him. Unable to control himself any longer he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tracing her teeth. Haruhi ran her hands through his soft blond hair. She felt herself becoming stronger, her side stopped throbbing, and her eyes opened all the way. She confidently began to lift her back off of Tamaki's hands, sitting up while still kissing him. Her heartbeat quickened and she broke the kiss startled, Tamaki staggered and fell against the ground, smiling.

"Tamaki!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm sorry!"

"it's okay… go get that guy." He smiled, jerking his head towards the devil who was rampaging setting flame to the wilderness.

"But… just make sure.. You come back for me." he whispered, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"I will tama-chan." She let go of his hand, and backed away, running toward the devil. Christen ran alongside her. tamaki stared after her.

_"she used my nickname.."_

hearts floated over his head as he drifted to sleep

* * *

><p>"So what's our plan?" she asked him, black hair blowing around her shimmering blue eyes.<p>

"ever heard of inhabiting." He said looking over to haru, she nodded smiling.

Christen reached over and took her hand, and then disappeared inside of her body, she froze jerking as he stumbled trying to gain control. Then made her walk forward, she floated up above her body next to him as he controlled her movements.

"so what's the plan now?"

He narrowed his eyes "we get him."

* * *

><p>Her wings unfurled and she tore at him, ripping his weapon out of the devils hands, punching him across the face. But he wasn't going to be beaten. He whipped around kicking her in the stomach. Christen made her flap her wings and push him back. He lifted his hands summoning fire to overcome them. But they barely had time to block, charring her wings.<p>

"do you really think that a child could out best me!" he screamed, as he threw them back again.

Evil began to wrap around haru and christen, tangling their movements.

Haruhi knew she had to act, before it was too late, her tattoo barely reflected, her head spun.

Then she charged at him, christen behind her. The devil leaped at her, sword drawn.

* * *

><p>Then it happened<p>

She didn't feel it

But at the same time when her blade

Sliced through him, His blade sunk into her as well

He screamed in agony, pulling the sword from his chest

Then disappeared, under the earth

Everyone knows the lords can't die

_ But what about her_

* * *

><p>She felt the sword between her stomach and ribs; she collapsed to the ground, staring ahead.<p>

So this is what it felt like

Dying again.

_"Haruhi!"_

_"HARU-CHAN!"_

_"haru." –whispered_

_"HARUHIIIII!"_

_"haru-chan!"_

the yells sounded far away, and smoggy as her eyes glazed over.

The boys all rushed to her side, staring at the blood that littered the ground.

The twins slide beside her first.

"Haruhi?" karou said softly tears edging on his voice

"i-is there anything I can do!" he pleaded

She coughed, the sky beginning to fade away.

"c-come h-here."

She rasped out, tears slipping down her face from the effort.

Tamaki and the others quickly rushed to her side.

"-remem-mer –tha tha this is-nt the and"

she stuttered out, having trouble forming her words.

"ill be –ba-ck for –ou."

She took a deep breath, her lungs chugging at her to stop

"wa-ait fo-ur me-eh."

She pleaded

She reached her shaking hand up, all the boys took it,

tears leaking down their faces

"ill- al-way-ways be-be-be the-r fou yo-ou."

She smiled touching karou's cheek.

Then her eyes shoot wide open,

glittering a bright white,

the boys stumbled back in surprise.

Her black wings exploded into white,

her head whipped back,

as her hair tangled in the wind.

Then she disappeared.

they stared up into the setting sun

watching the clouds vanish

tamaki crouched down

picking up her necklace that laid

cross the mossy dirt

he looked up at the darkening sky

"HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHI YYYYYYYOU PROMISE TO COMMMME BACK FOOR ME! DOOOONT FORGET ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEE!"

then they burst into tears

* * *

><p>poor Tamaki ;'( i cried while writing this, but first! i want to reconize all the help from people that pushed me along to help finish this story!<p>

animegirl721

hintaandUtaPri

christine101.9

kitkattictac

animefanfictionaddict098

callmeludaa

and my first reader zerofornone

:D THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS (I WOULD put like a thosand hearts but they dont allow carrots!) grrrrrrrrrr

:P

~alexis/jacki/whatever people call me

sidenote:

just bashed my head off my desk trying to grab a nailpolish! FUDDDDDDDDGGGGEEEEE! I HAVE TO BE THE BIGGEST CLUTZ IN THE WORLDLDDDDD!

well ima get an icee pack now

chow

^.^


	14. forgotten memories

Well this is the last chapter and then I'll have a bonus chapter after this! It's not over yet!

Been a Pleasure writing with you

*tips hat*

* * *

><p>They sat silently, the curtains pulled over the windows. The twins didn't laugh anymore, just softly carried on with reading or another things haruhi used to do. No one saw much of mori or honey anymore. Koyou had locked himself in his room, refusing to eat. And Tamaki had stared out the window. Waiting<p>

For haruhi to come back.

But today they were all together in the souh mansion. Quietly waiting for the other to speak. When finally Koyou broke the silence.

"It's been two weeks."

No one said anything

He cleared his throat.

"I don't think she's coming back."

Kaoru stood up, eyes narrowed

"She's coming back! She promised! You just don't believe!" he screamed at him, hikaru grabbed his shoulder

"Its best that we get back to business." He continued, flipping through his notebook

After a while the rest of the club began to leave, but Tamaki stayed in the window seat.

Watching the sun set.

* * *

><p>Koyou approached him. Looking out the tree where a mother jay was taking care of her babies.<p>

Koyou remembered Tamaki saying that his biggest dream was to have children one day. He glanced over at Tamaki, his eyes were glazed over as he envied the mother tending to her babies. He was so alone. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own.

"Are you ready to become the king again?" he asked softly

"I'm sure you could find another girl…"

"no." he answered softly

The rest of the boys bounded down the stairs dressed for club, they hoisted the curtains and rolled out the piano and began setting up chairs.

* * *

><p>"ding- dong"<p>

The bell echoed down the hallway

"who is it!" honey jumped to the door, too short to reach

"morrri!" he pleaded. Mori sighed and gently lifted mitscuni up to the door handle.

They stopped when they saw who it was. They turned and faced the club with ghost-like eyes.

"who is it!"

Karou sprinted to the front door, kicking aside honey and mori's bodies that had fainted,his hair swished over his wide open eyes as they landed on her.

A girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes stared at them, she was wearing the host clubs style of dress but it was white. Her eyes were big and scared as they looked into karou's bright green ones.

Then very softly she spoke

"hi um, I'm a kaiyle (ki-ya-lee)

"my daddy said that um I should find you."

"he said that you would know everything, and that you could help me."

he stared at her, his eyes tearing up.

"he said that everything would be alright if I came to you."

"He sai-"

Karou grabbed her in a big hug, burrowing his head into her hair.

"Ill take *sniffle* care of you *sniffle* forever haruhi!"

"who's haruhi?" she mumbled into his shoulder

"ill never *sob* let go of you *sob* ever again!"

He pulled back to look her in the face, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Very shakily she raised a hand to his face.

"your very beautiful." She whispered to karou

"not as beautiful as you." He whispered back

"I think I might know you from somewhere." She said after a while

"I think I'm in love with you." She said slowly, searching her memory

"Haruhi!" the club screamed and they charged forward into a group hug!

* * *

><p>i guess You could say they lived happily ever after.<p>

But it never really was a fairy tail to start with

I personally believe that angels and heaven do exist- but not everyone right?

True love can make it through anything

Especially death

My fingers paused on the keys

Now that this story was almost done

What would I do for my next?

Any ideas?

I peered out into the audience

?

Yes you the short girl in the back!

"la corda d'oro"

Well that's a one I would love to do

*writes down*

Anyone else?

Yes you the cute boy in the front?

"Fruits basket!"

Yes that would work to

…..

Why don't I just do them all?

Yes you in the back!

what do you think?

"_"

Directions:

Write your favorite anime/manga to me in review/message with character pairing and ill try my best!


	15. leftovers

**11 years later...**

Lillian ran across the floor chasing her brother around, trying to grab her toy plane.

"mwommmy! Tommy stole mwy plwane!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at tommy

"did nwot!" he cried dropping it

"What now?" a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes came in to separate them.

"to your rooms!" she shouted pointing down the hall. Tommy scuttled to his room, full tilt.

Never face the wrath of a pregnant mother

"I'm home!" a kind voice rang through the house, his green eyes smiling when his son ran to his knees, grabbing his pant leg.

"mommy stole my plane!" he shouted crying

"oh did she now. Well then we'll have to punish her later then." He said winking at the smiling woman.

The door behind him crashed open, and several other adults entered the room.

"well now, isn't this a surprise you guys!" the woman stated

"well when did you expect us to come." A man similar to her husband smiled.

"nice to see you."

"you to."

"my darling I missed you!" a blonde man swept over to her holding a rose

"is he treating you all right?"

She nodded, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"stay strong tama-chan." She whispered

A smaller blond man held out a stethoscope to her stomach.

"the babies all happy!" he squeaked, petting his bunny key chain.

Her husband placed his hands around his wife's waist, feeling her belly.

* * *

><p>"thank you." He whispered<p>

And they kissed quietly, with the moon shinning around them.

and if you looked closely you could see the sparkling outline of wings around her back


	16. authors note

_**AuThOrS nOtE: **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS... HEY IF THIS STORY INTRESTED YOU**_

_**:DDDDD**_

_**RATE COMMENT REVEIW!**_

_**MY NEXT STORY TAKES PLACE UNDER THE SEA WHERE DEEP SECRETS DONT STAY SAFE VERY LONG. **_

_**HARUHI MUST FIGHT THE TEMPTATIONS OF KYOYA**_

_**AS SHE TAKES CARE OF HIM,**_

_**AND TRYS TO KEEP THE HUMANS FROM DISCOVERING THEM.**_

_**CAN SHE STAY A VIRGIN LONG WITH THIS ENCHANTING DEMON KING HANGING AROUND HER BEDROOM? **_

_**UNDERNEATH **_

_**KYOYA AND HARUHI **_

_**XDDD**_


End file.
